marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marvel Universe Reading Order Part 21
Comic pages Hey! If you guys can pass me some information about comics that hasn't got a page yet I would happily create them Raylauncher (talk) 18:58, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Most of that info can be found here: https://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Comics Zuckyd1 (talk) 19:03, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Very Nice, I'll slowly try to add them to the database, then we don't have to link the MCU wiki. Raylauncher (talk) 06:17, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Marvel comics 2018 will need more work. I have done it up to April. In September I will do May-August. so any help is appreciated. Like wise with the MCU. I believe everything else has its own page as I went through a massive checklist. --Ryangut (talk) 10:26, August 18, 2018 (UTC) I'd like to help with 2018, but I am still in the 40's and I'm still years away from that, but I'll see what i can do. I can help with the MCU order, but my main is the 40's now as it still needs a lot of work. As I'm slowly approaching Part 15 I will see what I can do about the current state. Western Order needs some refining, in a few months I will start reading those and put everything in place, but School is slowly approaching and I will have less time to read. Anyway my point is I can handle the MCU and Part 1 - 14 of the Order, but making the current year's order is kinda hard for me as I have no clue what's what and I think I wouldn't make a good participant with it. Raylauncher (talk) 12:06, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi Raylauncher, thank for all your contributions. much appreciated. I am happy to do the latest year on my own as it is a lot of work and it is complicated. I noticed you added these 2 stories on the modern era (Space Beasts) (Quogg) These stories need to go on the real 1960s. see the Marvel Comics 1955 page. I was wondering how these issues connect to the characters of Earth 616. If so please explain. If they don’t then can you remove them please as they are not part of the reading order. --Ryangut (talk) 16:09, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey! You are right, I will move them to the 1955 order. About connection: the Space Beasts appears later in Punisher Vol 7 12 and Quogg appears later in the Monster's Unleashed event Raylauncher (talk) 06:02, August 22, 2018 (UTC) '**SPOILER ALERT**' Avengers Endgame placement question Hey guys! If anybody has seen Endgame can you help me how should we add it into the order? It jumps back and forth between realities and not quite sure how to label it. I suggest we wait a week or two before adding it, so if anybody have an idea how should we give it a placement, please help. So we are in 2018 at the beginning, then we jump to 2023. In the film the Avengers travel to 3 different points in time and I guess they are different realities too. 2012 battle of new york, 2013 Asgard, 2014 Vormir/Morag, and Camp leigh in 1970 where they steal different stones. I think the obvious is we label it as 2018 - 2023 but should we label the universe travels or is it giving away too much spoilers (the movie being 5 years into the future has been confirmed before, so it isn't really a spoiler)